


Peter & Steve

by madsmurf



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Panic Attacks, Photography, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: He is pulled harshly from his memories and he struggled for breath. The room seemed to sway as he tried to focus. Captain America’s blue eyes are what calm him from what he is sure would be another panic attack.





	Peter & Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/gifts).



> I legit don’t remember writing this but I did. Back in 2015, in March. For PJ because she’s brilliant and apparently I shared the doc with her so? Here is to the lovely and amazing PJ.

Peter pulled at the stray thread, fingers itching to unravel the whole jacket and to weave something new; instead he pulled and pulled. His eyes shifting back and forth, scanning the room; people were everywhere, dancing, huddled in small groups, or gathered in larger circles watching someone perform. He wanted to dive out the nearest window -- three metres from his left -- and swing to the nearest street light.

His fingers trembled, unnoticed by all but himself, as he lifted his camera and started taking photographs; The Bugle was counting on him. The shutter clicked quickly and echoed in his head, almost drowning out the crowd if he focused.

It’s repetitive work, and it almost chased away the thoughts. That’s until he hears the flick and snap -- it’s like a gunshot and he sways, unsteady and desperate to compose himself. He couldn’t afford to break down. Not now. Shoulders tensed and his entire body feeling like it’d like nothing better than to go for that window, Peter tightens his grip on his camera.

He’s sure it’ll break -- snap.

No.

Gritted teeth and a heavy heart he points and shoots.

A warm, large hand falls onto his shoulder and it startles him out of his pin point focus.

“Hey there.

Peter nearly let out a scream. It was Captain America. Standing next to him, with a kind smile and a twinkle in his blue -- they were so blue -- eyes. Instead, Peter remained silent, not daring to speak a word. He knew that he would stuff it up otherwise. Just like always.

“Your work is rather good.”

He wanted nothing more than to turn and tell -- expect no he couldn’t, it wasn’t possible. He could feel his hands shaking again. He sucked in a breath, squared his shoulders and forced a smile.

“Thank-you.”

Captain America smile seemed to widen. His hand hadn’t left Peter’s shoulder. It squeezed gently once.

“I find that everyone should have a support group don’t you?”

Peter nodded, quickly raising his camera and taking a shot of Pepper Potts swing dancing with Thor.

“I’m here if you need someone to talk to Peter.”

Peter’s gut rolled with anxiety that seemed to travel up and to the very tips of his fingers. His spider sense remained silent.

“I don’t know why you would think I would need to talk about anything -- I’m just your average high school graduate working for a newspaper. Nothing worth supporting about me.”

He doesn’t look up, not daring to see the look on Captain America’s face. They stand in silence. Captain America’s hand removed itself from Peter’s shoulder and Peter ignored the way his gut rolled and the sharp feeling of wanting that warmth back. Minutes ticked by, Peter could hear it from Captain America’s wristwatch. He freezed in capturing Bruce Banner dancing slowly with Natasha Ramanoff, the chance to snap the photo is lost as the ticking of the minute hand surrounded him until it was the only thing he could hear.

Tick.

Tock.

A gasp of breath. _Peter_.

Crack.

“Peter. Peter! Peter, look at me.”

He is pulled harshly from his memories and he struggled for breath. The room seemed to sway as he tried to focus. Captain America’s blue eyes are what calm him from what he is sure would be another panic attack.

“Peter it’s okay son. Just take deep breaths. That’s it.”

Captain America lead him out of the room, his grip on Peter’s arm was gentle.

The fresh air rushed over him as they walked outside onto the balcony of Stark Industries

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said I don’t remember writing this so you get an abrupt ending because I don’t remember where it was heading. Also I think Steve knows Peter is Spidey and is just not telling, I dunno.


End file.
